


I Love You Too

by MMYOITRASH



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: After Ending, Angst, Anime, Dog - Freeform, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, Loyalty, Other, Sad Ending, Social Media, dogs point of veiw, fan fiction, yuri!!! on ice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 02:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMYOITRASH/pseuds/MMYOITRASH
Summary: Makkachin is determined to stay alive and well and to find someone for Victor to marry and be happy with before he passes due to old age and sickness.





	I Love You Too

I’m getting old…. And I think Victor know’s that. For the past couple of months he has been cuddling me all the time and giving me more treats and love then he typically does. I have been happy, really happy. To see Victor smile whenever I have my head on his belly or when we go on walks, they always serve as wonderful memories. Although…..

Just recently…. I haven’t been feeling very well. I can walk and jump around some days but if I do I keep getting pains in my hips and legs…. It's a real stab to the heart. I noticed in the morning when Victor was out practicing with Yakov and the Russian team. His little family. When he came back Victor opened the door expecting me to run to him, my tail wagging like it always did but I was in to much pain to move and I was whining on the couch. Victor looked shattered. And his eyes turned a grey color rather than its bright sapphire blue. He sat down and gently pet my head and asked me what was wrong and I closed my eyes and just rested on his lap. It was a bad day I suppose and I didn’t move from that one spot until I had to go to sleep. Victor even brought me my food dish and water and ate next to me…. I can’t leave him yet. I just can’t.

Victor’s heart is too weak and he has no one to support him other then Yakov and possibly the Russian team but…. They won’t truly understand and give victor the support he needs. Both of his parents are gone from what I can understand but I can’t say for sure….. I don’t know if his father is still alive or not and the same goes for his mother. But I have never met them…. I have seen Victor get mad over the phone…. Screaming things in Russian. It always scares me so much to see him mad….. I don’t know who would anger him like that….

He would always find me afterward and hug me apologizing as tears ran down his cheeks. I’m lead to believe now that it might have been his parents. People who never truly supported him and his career. That’s why I need to find someone for him before my time is up. Before I leave….. And before I shatter Victor’s heart into pieces so small that you couldn’t even put them together or inspect it under a magnifying glass. He has been thinking alot…. About taking a year off to figure out what he is going to do for his future. I’m trying my best to encourage him too…. Not by being ill but by showing him the things he can do. We can walk more often, He can play with me. We can double the cuddle time and I know that will help with his stress! And maybe…. Just maybe Victor will bump into someone….. You know the man who works at the coffee place that we pass every day seems nice. They have a bed just for me so I can lay down and wait as you get your coffee…. He could be a nice lover for you…. Right?

What is going to happen to him? He needs an animal in his life….. Maybe when he meets his lover and they get married I can convince them to get a puppy and I can teach the little one how to take care of Yuuri and Victor. Yea~ That sounds nice…. So let's just hold on a little longer until then. Come on Makkachin! Your papa needs you right now and just because you are old and you have bad days that doesn't mean you will give up! Never…. I will make sure Victor has a happy life with no tears of sadness.

\------

“Victor Nikiforov! Is it true that you are taking this season off? If so what are your reasons?” I am out on a walk with Victor right now and it seems that Paparazzi found us. Victor himself has been having a hard day…. He didn’t get much sleep because he indeed said that he is taking this season off and Yakov has been hounding him about it. He didn’t give any reasoning though…. He just simply said it before he left….

“I would rather not replay at the moment.” He turned and gently tugged on my leash. “Come on Makka~” I look up at his eyes. They are grey again… just like my fur…. Well, it’s not fully grey yet just on the tips and some areas. We continued to walk and luckily the press didn’t follow. On our walk, I found a stick and I picked it up and showed Victor to cheer him up. “Haha~” He giggled lightly with pink over his cheeks. “Do you like the stick you found?” I place it down and nudge it over barking happily. Victor loves it when I find things it makes him really happy. “Do you want to play?” I nod and bark again before Victor Kneels down and pets my ear. I lean into his touch and he sighs. “Okay. Don’t hurt your hip. Can you do that for me?” I nod and get a kiss on my nose. I playfully respond with a sneeze and Victor laughs and picks up the stick.

He is getting happier~! Oh, that's good.

Victor tosses the stick and lets my leash go and I run after it, being careful of my hip of course. I can’t sprint or run like I used to but I’m still very speedy.

“Good boy Makkachin~!” I bring it back happily and Victor kneels down before petting my head and sticking out his hand. “Paw~?” I place my paw in his hand and he shakes it. “Oh, what a pleasure to meet you~” I bark wagging my tail. “Sit~?” I sit down and he smiles. “Lay down~” I lay down and Victor kisses my head before speaking again. “Roll over~!” I roll over on the grass and Victor laughs before he playfully falls down. “Ahhh oh no I have been wounded~!” I stand up and start kissing his face and Victor laughs his sapphire blue eyes back. “But oh no~! It's a trap!” he sits up and I jump off of him as Victor pretends to load a gun before pointing it at me. “Put your paws where I can see em~!” I go on my hind legs and put my paws up. “Bang!” I playfully fall and play dead and Victor laughs and I bark standing up and starting to kiss his face. “Hahaha~! Makka no you're still playing dead you silly boy~!” victor continued to laugh as his arms gently wrapped around me.

I’m happy I could make him smile~

When we got home Victor unhooked me from my leash and he flopped onto the couch and patted his tummy. I walked over and jumped on to be happily greeted by love and pets as my fluffy face rested on Victor's stomach. He opened twitter and was looking through everything and in just 5 min I felt his hand stop on my back. I look up curious only to hear Victor’s “Stay Close To Me” program playing through the phone. Was he watching his performance…..? No his eyes, they are different. He looks- Inspired. He quickly tweeted something and placed his phone down on the table where I can see it.

“Makkachin?” I tilt my head to the side and he smiles at me. “We are going to Hasetsu.” I bark and wag my tail before looking over at Victor’s phone. His tweet was still on the screen……

[One more year to spend with Makkachin. I am afraid that he dosn't have much time left... I am going to Hasetsu thank you so much for the love and support]

That’s one of the reasons….? Victor is so kind. Although again…. He didn’t say why he was going to hasetsu…. I wonder what everyone will think…

\-----

We reach the airport and I am in my travel cage beside Victor. He seems uneasy and I see him pull up Twitter and delete the post he previously made…. His mind was so scrambled and afraid. Thousands of people have already seen it and rumors have likely started spreading. But now I know one of the reasons why he is taking a break. But the other…. I can’t seem to figure out.

\------

Yuuri Katsuki. That's the boy's name I saw him and I just had to say hello. If we are going to be staying in Hasetsu then I’m going to make sure that Victor and Yuuri have a close relationship. He called me Vicchan and that was odd but he seems perfect for Victor~! Shy, Intelligent, Loves dogs and his heart is made of gold. I can tell~! I’m going to live to see Victor happy. No matter how long it takes.

Two Years Later

“Victor!” Yuuri is panicked as he came running into the living room. Tears were streaming down his face as he held me in his arms. “I-It’s…. I-Its Makkachin h-he looks like he is hurting….” I hear Victor stand and Yuuri brings me to the couch where I am placed on Victor’s lap. I’m very old now…. And I have milked all I can from my life…. Victor is happy with Yuuri and they both have golden rings. I remember being the flower dog at their wedding when Yuuri won gold and I have trained a new puppy to take care of them both. Just like I wanted~ Victor has tears running down his face and I look up at him and my tail wags slightly.

“M-Makka….?’ He gently pets my ear and I whine and press myself close to him. I’m really tired…. For the past couple of months, I couldn’t run… And I think… Deep down the two of them knew my time was up because we have been doing all of my favorite things. It’s all I need~ I bark and Yuuri covers his eyes his blue framed glasses getting pushed up onto his forehead.

Please….. Yuuri don’t cry. Victor don’t cry either okay….? I manage to stand using all the strength I have left and I jump down from the couch and find a toy and place it in front of victor. He- He likes it when I find things~ I then lift my paw up and Victor shakes before kneeling down in front of me.

“D-Do you want to play….?” He sniffles and manages to choke out before I nod. Yuuri is looking at us hiccuping and Victor gently takes the ball and rolls it. I chase after it and happily bring it back and Victor giggles before petting my ears and smiling softly. “You are such a good boy Makkachin. Good job” he then showed me his hand. “S-Shake?” I place my paw in his hand and he continues to speak. “It's a pleasure to m-meet you….~” he then wipes his eyes and continues. “S-Sit?” I sit down and he pauses for a moment. Yuuri sits beside Victor and holds him tight for a second. Victor didn’t want to do the last trick…. “L-L-Lay down?” I lay down and put my head on the wooden floor before looking up at victor. “R-” He choked and Yuuri squeezed him.

“Shhhhhh. It’s okay Victor. You’re doing great.” Victor nods and a kiss from Yuuri was planted on his forehead before Victor spoke to me again.

“Roll over?” I rolled over and Victor hesitated. I bark and move my tail from side to side and Victor swallows hard before continuing to play with me. He gathered up the courage to be strong and happy and he playfully fell down beside me. “Ahhh oh no I have been wounded~!” I get up and kiss his face gently and the last trick….. Victor looked at me and sat up before holding me in his arms. “You are the best dong I could have ever asked for. I love you so Much Makkachin” Yuuri moved in front of me and he pet my head and kissed my nose.

“And we always will.” He was choking up and I whine cuddling close to Victor. My time has come to rest. Victor then takes a deep breath before speaking-

”Bang…….”


End file.
